


Following the Leader

by Cordy69 (Pat)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Discipline, Gen, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat/pseuds/Cordy69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder requires a certain level of discipline in his office...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following the Leader

Title: **Following the Leader**  
Fandom: **The X-Files**  
Pairing: **Mulder/Kryceck**  
Rating: **All ages**  
Implement: **Ruler**  
Link: created for [](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/profile)[**spanking_world**](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/) for their first [drabblefest](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/131969.html)

 

 

 

  
“Wider.” Mulder was pissed and Kryceck smiled. If his FBI partner thought this was going to change him, he was in for a surprise! Alec was though and he certainly didn’t care. So he did widen his stance, leaning over the crappy desk in their small office and waited for the crack on his backside.

 

 

Mulder didn’t hold back, the ruler unyielding over Alec strained muscles, painting hidden stripes on his sit spot and buttocks, being much more than what it should have been, burning him from the inside, blinding him to his surroundings, finally dropping his guard and surrendering.  


 

 

Thanks for reading

:-)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the 2013 Drabble-Ficlet-fest at spanking world (395 stories posted in one month to celebrate the first Anniversary of the community)  
> Crossposted at my LJ: http://cordy69.livejournal.com/27039.html


End file.
